pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cameo
Cameo is a special one-hour episode of Phineas and Ferb which involves numerous cameo appearances from live action and animated celebrities. Plot Phineas and Ferb wake up in the morning and look at their word a day calendar. The word of the day is "Cameo", which inspires them to host a convention for animated celebrities. Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford help them to put on the convention by mailing invitations. One is accidentally mailed to the wrong address, the address of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who, in return, decides to create a rival convention for real people and enters into the real world to host it. Perry follows him into the real world when he discovers that Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to brainwash them and use them to make his own entertainment industry. Linda tries to watch her favorite movie, but Candace keeps interrupting her to show her what Phineas and Ferb are doing. Trouble soon ensues at Phineas and Ferb's convention when Daffy Duck challenges his "less superior" counterparts to a game of basketball. Perry defeats Dr. Doofenshmirtz and all the live action celebrities leave the gathering, causing Dr. Doofenshmirtz to cry. Daffy Duck comes to the realization that all the cartoons are equal and actually helps the other team win the game. Cameos The following is a list of cameo appearances featured in this episode. Speaking cameos are marked with a "*". Daffy Duck's Team *'Daffy Duck*' *'Popeye*' *'Yosemite Sam*' *'Plankton* '(from Spongebob Squarepants) *'Woody Woodpecker*' *'Jafar* '(from Aladdin) *'Wile E. Coyote' *'Yzma* '(from The Emperor's New Groove) *'Gaston* '(from Beauty and the Beast) Phineas and Ferb's Team *'Phineas Flynn*' *'Ferb Fletcher*' *'Mickey Mouse*' *'Bugs Bunny*' *'Chilly Willy*' *'Jorgen von Strangle* '(from The Fairly Oddparents')' *'Smurfette*' *'Donkey* '(from Shrek')' *'Porky Pig*' Other Animated Appearances *'Olive Oyl' *'Donald Duck*' *'Alvin, Simon, and Theodore '(from Alvin and the Chipmunks) *'Betty Boop*' *'Roger Rabbit* and Jessica Rabbit* '(from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *'Buzz Lightyear* and Woody*' (from Toy Story) *'Mr. Incredible' (from The Incredibles) *'Marvin the Martian*' *'Goofy*' *'Daisy Duck*' *'Minnie Mouse*' *'Spongebob Squarepants' *'Cosmo* and Wanda* '(from The Fairly Oddparents) *'Shrek and Princess Fiona '(from Shrek) *'Fred Flintstone and Dino' (from The Flintstones) *'Shaggy*, Velma*, Fred*, Daphne*, and Scooby-Doo*' *'George Jetson '(from The Jetsons) *'Bashful, Happy, Dopey, Doc, Sleepy, Sneezy, and Grumpy '(from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *'Simba* and Nala' (from The Lion King')' *'Dory*' (from Finding Nemo) *'Pikachu and Squirtle '(from Pokemon) *'Oswald the Lucky Rabbit' *'Cinderella' *'Penguins' (from Mary Poppins) *'Peter Pan*, Tinkerbell, Wendy*, John*, and Michael Darling* '(from Peter Pan) *'Maleficent* '(from Sleeping Beauty) *'Scrooge McDuck*' *'Aladdin, Genie*, and Abu '(from Aladdin) *'Wall-E' *'Ariel*, Sebastian*, and Flounder* '(from The Little Mermaid) *'Foghorn Leghorn*' *'Charlie Brown* and Linus van Pelt '(from Peanuts specials) *'Winnie the Pooh*, Piglet*, Tigger*, Owl, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, and Christopher Robin '(from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *'Jiminy Cricket*' *'Roadrunner' *'Koda '(from Brother Bear) *'Tom and Jerry' *'Lady and the Tramp' *'Cruella de Vil*' *'Jimmy Neutron*' *'Mulan and Shang' (from Mulan) *'Kim Possible*, Ron Stoppable*, Shego*, and Rufus* '(from Kim Possible) *'Lilo, Stitch*, and Pleakley* '(from Lilo and Stitch) *'Todd and Riley Daring' (from the Replacements) *'Arnold and Helga' (from Hey Arnold!) *'CatDog '(from CatDog) *'Little Bear* '(from Little Bear) *'Blue, Magenta, and Mailbox*' (from Blue's Clues) Live Action Cameos *'Katy Perry*' *'Amy Poehler*' *'James Spader ' *'Ryan Seacrest' *'Hilary Duff' *'Ted Danson*' *'Christina Applegate*' *'Usher' *'Mila Kunis*' *'Natalie Portman*' *'Kermit the Frog*' *'Idina Menzel*' *'Jane Lynch*' *'George Clooney' *'Willow Smith' *'Al Roker*' *'Drew Carey*' *'Kelly Ripa*' *'Marlee Matlin' *'Katie Couric*' *'Selena Gomez*' *'Amy Adams*' *'Tim Gunn*' *'Neil Patrick Harris*' *'Julie Chen' *'Tom Bergeron*' *'Derek Jeter*' *'Hines Ward*' *'Lady Gaga' *'Piers Morgan' *'Kelly Osbourne' *'Gabourey Sidibe' *'Alex Trebek*' *'Debra Messing*' *'Heather Locklear*' *'Morgan Freeman*' *'Donald Trump' *'James Earl Jones*' *'Nolberto "Noly" Swaby*' *'Jane Fonda' Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Phineas Flynn